What my mind brews
by RosesInJamJars
Summary: Travis Stoll's ultimate dilema
1. Prolouge

Percy and Annabeth sat on the deck of the big house talking to Chiron. At least they got back alive. I rushed up to them, but my face froze. "Where's Thalia?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"She joined the hunters of Artemis." Annabeth responded. My insides felt like Ice, and thousands of things were swirling in my brain. _But she promised_, _How could she_, and _That is worse than her dying _were the main ones_. _I nodded and walked away. Sure, they might have thought I was rude or whatever, but I wasn't in the mood for chatter. I stood, looking at the pine tree. How could she? You weren't supposed to know love at an early age, but when I first saw her, he knew it. Even when she was in the tree, I had liked her, even if he had never met her. I would never get that date she promised. After years of begging. But the cruellest thing, was that she had chosen the hunters over me. She was still alive, but she didn't love me back. I turned, and ran to the office, to the Rainbow fountain, pulling a drachma from my pocket.


	2. Thalia

I sat on one of the logs surrounding the camp fire, with fifty or so other girls, all wearing the same clothes as she was, except they had no lieutenants tiara in their hair. One of the girls said the punch line of a joke, and I, with all the other girls burst into a fit of laughter. I was about to take a sip from my mug, when the agitated flickering form of Travis Stoll appeared in front of me. I stood up, knocking my drink into the snow. All the girls instantly stood up and had their bows pointed at him. He glared around at all of them, and then

"This is an Iris message, what good will those do?" one of the girl reached forward to disconnect the message but I stopped her, Travis turned his attention back to me. "How could you," he said, his eyes steely "You knew, but you came and joined _them_." He spat gesturing around him. "You promised! How could you do this to me!" he shouted. "Just one quick message! One 'Hey, I'm sorry Travis!', I would have been hurt, sure, but not like _THIS_!" I stared at him speechless. He kept talking. "I trusted you! What about what happened at the lake! The secrets... and the promises, _remember_? Every day, I sat by that darn tree! EVERY DAY! ONE STUPID MESSAGE, is that to much to ask? To hard for the little hunter girl? he yelled at me then, his anger suddenly turning to hurt. "I _hate _you." He spat.

"No you don't Travis, you know you don't." I said, quite bravely opening my mouth. "Quite the opposite in fact." I said, but I instantly knew I had struck a nerve. He looked at me, with heart broken, remorseful eyes, the waved his hand, and the connection died. All eyes turned to me. I turned and walked away from the fire, not really wanting to talk. I stopped at the edge of the cliff, and picked up a small rock, and threw it into the ocean.

**_By the lake..._**

_Travis and I sat by the lake, under the shelter of a big tree. It was surprisingly warm for winter. We had been talking, like best friends for an hour. I told him my deepest fears, and he told me his. Our biggest secrets, our fondest memory. I had even told him about Jason. I knew he liked me, but I wasn't sure what I felt. I was pretty sure I liked him back. I looked around and he smiled at me. My insides felt like jelly, and I felt like I could rule the world by looking at that one smile. Then he asked me if I would go to a campfire with him, when I got back. That was the day before the quest. The night before... _

_A breifing in the big house about the quest had gone well past curfew. I was just about to open the door at the Zues cabin, when I heard a whisper behind me. _

_"Thalia?" I jumped and turned around, facing Travis Stoll. He grinned at me, and pretty soon, I was grinning to. "I just wanted to say goodbye to you before your quest," he said, and smiled again. He stuck out his hand."Well, uh, don't die..." he mumbled. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. _

_"How about this for a goodbye," I whispered back, and pulling him in by the lapels on his coat, kissed him. I felt him tensen with surprise, the probobly figure, what the heck, and kept kissing me back..._

**Back to the present...**

_'Damn prophecy,'_ I thought to my self, and threw another stone into the ocean. _'Prophecies always mess things up.' _


End file.
